Lesbianess
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: *High school AU* Maria, after a long time of hiding her feelings, asked Natasha to the prom. She never actually accepted, but... they were there as a couple anyway. *BlackHill, mentions of Stony*


It was prom night, and Maria was scared.

She'd asked her tutor if she could ask a girl to the prom, and though Miss Henda had been surprised at the question, she'd asked her head of year, Mrs Frost, who said that yes, she could.

So she'd hesitantly asked Natasha, her best friend and long-time crush to the prom, and Natasha had thanked her, _hugged her_, and congratulated her on finally getting her head out of her ass and asking her out.

But Natasha hadn't actually accepted. But then, earlier on the afternoon of the prom, she'd sent Maria a text, which read; My date is picking me up for the prom at 6:30. See you then!

So Maria sat in her car at 6:15 and debated on going either straight to the prom or going to pick Natasha up.

Of course, she decided on the latter and quickly pulled out of her drive without saying goodbye to her parents, because she'd told her parents that her date would be picking her up even though she knew that was a lie.

She drew up in Natasha's familiar drive not ten minutes later, her car tyres crunching something made of glass, probably the usual vodka bottle that Natasha and her parents dotted around their drive to stop people coming onto it. Maria had long since learned to tread carefully when she got out of the car, and her tyres were reinforced with spikes to protect them. It annoyed the hell out of both her parents and Natasha's, and they both loved that.

Maria hesitantly rang the doorbell, and Ntasha answered, giving Maria a rare smile, "oh, hey Mark!" She said happily, "you're right on time, buit we need to get going. Bye Otets! Bye Myat!" She stepped outside and slammed the door, "hi Maria. Thanks for coming. You ready for our amazing entrance of lesbianess?"

""You sound like Stark." Maria commented drily, "and I'm bisexual, not homosexual."

"Oh, details don't matter. And I'm highly offended by that comment about Stark." Natasha said, "though I'd bet you ten bucks he's coming with Rogers."

Maria nodded, "agreed. They've been eying each other up for ages."

*A*

Having been surprised by Natasha's performance to her parents, Maria hadn't noticed what her date looked like.

Maria herself was in a normal black dress, but Natasha, was, well, Natasha. Hot.

She was wearing a blood red dress with a rather low cleavage, (her parents obviously hadn't looked too closely at the dress) that swept to her ankles, and then to top that off, heels that could easily be classed as weapons.

As she got closer to the prom, worry started creeping up on her. How would everyone react?

Natasha, probably seeing her worry, put her hand on Maria's shoulder until they arrived.

People stared. Maria could see it even though she was trying to ignore it. There were wolf whistles and catcalls, shouts and laughs. It was horrible, but Natasha clutched her hand and she felt a little better.

*A*

The prom was quite good fun. The food was okay, and the music wasn't always terrible. She did a bit of dancing, with both Natasha and Clint, whom they talked to later. Clint was still the charming, single guy.

Predicatbly, Tony Stark came to the prom with Steve Rogers. They disappeared pretty quickly, though, soon after giving the crowd a heated kiss to watch.

Maria thought it was disgusting, personally. But the prom was fun and it was with Natasha.

But it was when she dropped Natasha back at her house that was special.

*A*

The porch light flickered on as they walked to the doorway, as it always did after dark.

Natasha smiled at Maria and leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, "prepare for the gossip backlash." She whispered as she pulled away. Her breath smelt faintly of cherries.

"Bring those shoes. They'll make a hell of a weapon."

"Sure thing, Maria."

"Bye." Maria whispered.

"Давайте сделаем это снова когда-нибудь" Natasha said warmly.

"да"

**AN: Yay for my language skills! (which consist of Google Translate) This is for one of my best friend's birthdays.**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday dear Ellen/Jllen/Splats of Paint/Natasha/Nat/Black Widow/Widow etc...**

**Happy Birthday to you!**


End file.
